


A Killer Like You

by catsinouterspace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander Pierce Lives, Bucky gets revenge, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Bucky paused as he put his key in the door. He wasn’t sure what had tipped him off but the hair on his arm was raised, something in the air was just wrong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	A Killer Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> Based on the song What Is A Killer Like You Going To Do Here? by Zeal and Ardor

Bucky paused as he put his key in the door. He wasn’t sure what had tipped him off but the hair on his arm was raised, something in the air was just wrong. Part of him wanted to turn on his tail and run away right now, leave his apartment behind, but if someone was in there, they would have heard him come up. His best option was to take them out while he had the advantage. He dropped his key to the floor, the metal jangled as it hit the ground, the noise would make whoever was waiting for him assume that he was oblivious, his time spent mulling outside due to a simple key issue. As he swept down to pick up his keys, he grabbed the gun he had taped to his calf.

Here goes nothing.

It wasn’t an ambush. Not the twenty men in SWAT gear he has expected. Not even the blond who Bucky knew was looking for him but he just couldn’t face yet. Bucky almost wished he was being fired at.

Sitting at his table, back turned to Bucky casually pouring himself a cup of tea was Alexander Pierce.

“You’re dead.” Bucky’s voice shook, he was honestly surprised he could even get any words out.

“You really think SHEILD would be able to take me out?” Pierce asked, his voice completely placid. “Sit.”

Bucky moved to the other side of the table, sitting down on the other chair, his body moving to follow the command instinctively. He grabbed his right hand with his left when he noticed it was shaking. Shaking hands couldn’t do for a sniper.

“Nice place you’ve got.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, he knew the mattress on the floor, the select few pots, the only attempt at interior design being a photo of the blond he’d ripped from a library book and placed in the kitchen as a reminder of what he had to work for, looked like shit. But this place was _his._ Things he wanted. Choices he’d made. And he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that.

Literally couldn’t remember.

“I believe you want to remember who you are.” Pierce took a sip from his tea; Bucky didn’t own a tea pot. “I bought these to remind you.” Pierce grabbed a brief case from the floor, putting it on the table. Bucky flinched violently away from the movement, chair scrapping against the floor.

Pierce half smiled at him, lightly raising his eyebrows, as Bucky clenched down on his right hand with metal fingers so hard he knew bruises would be there the next day.

Pierce popped the brief case open, there was a collection of files inside it. He grabbed the top one, throwing it open on the table in front of Bucky. “May, 1971. A German diplomat and his family.” 

Bucky stared in horror at the picture of the four dead people, the youngest couldn’t be older than fifteen.

“June, 1998. French celebrities, orphaning their daughter.” The picture thrust in front of Bucky was of two people, their bodies mangled beyond recognition, that kill hadn’t just been a gunshot.

“January, 2001. First son of Hungarian royalty.” The baby was still in his crib, neck twisted so much that his face was pointed nearly directly behind him.

“November, 2006. The town of Schosckotz.” The photo had to have at least fifty dead bodies, some clearly shot while they had been running for their lives, one woman still clutching her infant child even in death.

“You’re a killer.” Pierce told him. The man waived his hand to gesture at Bucky’s apartment but Bucky couldn’t draw his eyes off the woman and child in the picture in front of him. “What are you trying to do here?”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He didn’t have an answer.

“You are the best we’ve had. You never even hesitated when they dropped, never listened to them beg, never had an issue with the gore.” Pierce was smiling at Bucky, his teeth menacing, less like they were trying to convey friendliness and more like they were trying to escape from his mouth. “Come back to Hydra.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He wondered if he’d killed the baby too, or left it in its mother’s arms to die from the elements.

“You want to know who you are?” Pierce’s voice was raised now, verging on yelling, clearly frustrated with Bucky’s lack of response. “You’re a killer.”

Bucky finally stopped staring at the photo in front of him, bring his eyes up to meet Peirce’s. “You’re right.”

The gun shot echoed throughout the apartment.


End file.
